


Red Robin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by namaa



Series: What's Happening in Bludhaven Now? [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I wrote this in like 3 hours, Not Beta'd, conners there for like a second, i just wanted something like comforting ig??, i wrote this bc im feeling sad, kinda cheesy, lowkey wanted a moment where someone just talks about their feelings pls, nice brotherly bonding, not familiar with the young justice comics but im gonna try to read them soon, sorry for typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namaa/pseuds/namaa
Summary: Tim, kinda sad and Red Robin, who just so happened to be in Bludhaven at the moment, breaks away from his team to talk to his brother, Dick (Nightwing, kinda sleepy).He stepped into the apartment, noticing a very distinct bright red figure sitting on his couch eating dry cereal out of the box."Come on, Tim. That's my favorite one." Dick commented."I know." Tim smiled, cheekily, brushing his hair back.





	Red Robin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is basically kinda like a comfort fic ig? i've been super stressed out irl and w school and i just wanted to have at least someone get their spirits lifted. and dc hates my boy tim so :/
> 
> I haven't really written for a lot of dc characters before so bare w me if they sound ooc or anything, im listening to billie eilish's when the partys over and just going through it my dudes.

Tim never felt he's done enough. Stephanie gets it sometimes, most of the time. She knows how he can feel, hell the two even tried to date for the minute there... until they realized they were better as friends and moved on as such. The pair were never good with emotions, she felt too much and it seemed the dark haired boy didn't feel enough. He did, despite popular belief, feel. He wasn't some sort of robot, he was just an only child with parents that didn't care the way he needed. There were moments, small little minuscule moments, that he imagined that his parents didn't like him or never wanted anything to do with him. That is until something happened to his dad, and suddenly Timothy Jackson Drake had to figure out what leading a double life meant because the man cared so much that he almost wouldn't leave Tim alone. He was happy, even though his dad didn't want him to be Robin... until Bruce took him in. 

"Damn," Tim, mumbled, running a hand down his face. "Maybe I do need therapy." 

He was on a mission with his team, a mission which somehow landed them in Bludhaven. Sometimes it feels like no matter how far away he gets he's always somehow drawn to his family. His older brother. The reason he's Red Robin now. He should really stop blaming Dick at this point, Tim was what? 19, almost 20 and still stuck on this grudge?

"Say something, Rob?" Conner asked, eyebrows raised.

Tim hummed. "Oh, uh, nothing important."

Conner gave him a skeptic look, of course the Super heard him, but for some reason he wasn't going to ask. Tim guessed he was waiting for him to be ready to talk, the former Robin had other ideas. 

"Everyone?" Tim called, using his best authoritative voice he could muster in this mood. "I'll be gone for a few minutes, maybe an hour or so, do you think you could hold down the fort?" Once everyone nodded, he fell into the shadows.

He scoured the tops rooftops of the city. He watched for explosions, listened for a scream, and paid close attention to even the ground beneath his feet. Being a cop could be... boring. When there was no one in the news making his ask why he thought it was a good idea to become a cop in the first place, there was no action during the day that warns his attention like Nightwing's nightly activities does. Sure he had to play the dumb rookie, which was fun sometimes, but he likes being the major detective in the room. Something a lot of people seem to forget about him. Hey, if someone like Ra's al Ghul calls you "Detective" it's got to mean something right? He slightly pouted to himself as he nursed a - now cold - cup of terrible office coffee. He was just glad his shift was ending in a few minutes, at least he could get in a nap before he started his second job. 

If only Dick were that lucky. 

He stepped into the apartment, removing his tie, noticing a very distinct bright red figure sitting on his couch eating dry cereal out of the box.

"Come on, Tim. That's my favorite one." Dick commented. 

"I know." Tim smiled, cheekily, brushing his hair back.

"What'cha doin' here, Tim?" Dick asked, as he got a bowl and spoon in his hand, milk in the other. "You're not normally in these parts." He took the box of cereal from his little brother. 

"No, sorry... just some mission with the team." Tim explained casually.

"Need any help?" It came out muffled, as Dick shoved a mouth full of cereal in his mouth. 

Tim made a disgusted face. "Not really, we got it. But I just, uh... I wanted to know if it was okay to... uh..."

"It's alright, Baby Bird, take your time." Dick affirmed, teasing. 

"Shut up," The teen looked away and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to know if we could talk?" 

"I'm always here to talk, Tim." Dick responded kindly. "I'm usually a phone call away. Sometimes. Most of the time. If I don't answer after the like third time, please come find me." 

Tim chuckled. "I know. It's just I've been feeling down. Depressed?" He shrugged, taking a long paused before his next sentence. "Dick, do you care about me?"

Dick looked shocked, placing his bowl down. "Of course I care about you, Tim. You're my brother." 

"I knew that, I mean, I know." Tim looked down, refusing to meet Dick's eyes. "It's just after you being the Bat for a while, taking on Damian and kicking me out of the position. Something that's made sense to me for about five or so years. I just felt hurt, here I am Tim Drake-Wayne of all things. And I just got fired from the only job that made sense."  
Dick sat there for a moment, forming his thoughts, thinking hard on what to say. Until he realized, to just say it. "Tim, I'm sorry I wasn't more thorough with my ideas and understandings. I know how much you love explanations, and Damian didn't help by any means. It wasn't fair to you. I see that now, now that I don't have the weight of the world on my shoulders." He chuckled.

"I didn't even think about that..." Tim sighed.

"It's alright, you were just as confused and scared as I was. I took away the only thing you wanted to do and next thing I know, you're in the Middle East taking down the League. You're so smart sometimes," he praised. "I forget you're barely 20 yet." Dick sighs. "So, Tim?" The boy looked up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't explain what I was doing taking on Damian as my Robin. You remember how he was, don't you? He was... more than we bargained for."

Tim chuckled. "He still is."

The older brother laughed a little. "Tim, you do know you're family right? You'll always be family. You grew from being that random little kid who found out my identity and wanted to be Robin, into my little brother."

"I still have the note from when you gave me the Robin costume." Tim admitted, feeling bashful. "I was kind of happy to have a big brother." 

Dick nodded, a little smile on his face. "Hey, you remember that time we took down that gambling thing?" He nods. "I remember the guy blazing and my first and only though was to protect Robin, after all, he's family. The closest thing to a brother I'll ever have." Dick also admitted, he wasn't always this open with his feelings but Tim needed this. He could tell. The poor boy looked tired, carrying the weight of a team can do that to you. Dick should know, he hurt and helped his teams more time that he could count. "So, I'm sorry I didn't explain what my thought process. I should've paid a little more attention to you when you talked about Bruce, but taking the mantel like that and then becoming a surrogate father to Damian was-"

"A huge burden to carry."

"Yeah..." 

Tim regarded the past for a moment. "It's not like I was any better." He finally said. "Being so caught up in that magic of being Robin, of the routine, and being blindsided by a ten year old, just hit me to my very core. I lost one of my best friends, my only job that made sense was taken and given to this kid I was suppose to call my baby brother?" He shook his head. "I didn't even consider what you were going through, it was selfish. Though, I guess you can thank about 16 years of being an only child for that." He smiled wryly. "I get how I acted, how I continue to act on occasion... it's been a rough few years, huh?'

Dick smiled, holding out his hand. "I guess you could say Batman needs a Robin?"

Tim laughed, taking his hand -- only for Dick to pull him into a hug. "Batman needs a few Robins." 

The brothers pulled away, and Tim spoke up again. "Thanks, Dick. I think this helped."

"No problem. You can always talk to me, Timmy." He gestured to his place. "You know where to find me. Unless, I'm not answering my phone after the third ring. Please come find me.

"Yeah," Tim, laughing, moved to the window. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"You sure you don't need help with the team?" Dick asked again. 

"Nah, we got it handled." Well, he hoped. "Thanks, though."

"Alright, good luck." Dick waved, moving to place his bowl in the sink. "See you later!" He yelled at Tim as he pushed himself out of the window and back to his team.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked it at least a lil bit :0  
ty for reading if you made it this far


End file.
